How The Sunken Ships Might Have Sailed
by neyney176
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles (Idk what the heck THAT means) I wanted to do about some of the ships that people wanted, but they either never sailed, or were sunk. It's not just for the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series, though, so any suggestions for the next one, put in the reveiws.I'm probably only going to do books, though. Hope you guys like this! -neyney176 ;)
1. Dermione (Draco And Hermione)

**Hi guys and girls of Earth and other various planets!**

**These are a few drabbles (I have no idea what that word means...) that I've been wanting to put out there for a while. They're for all the ships that sunk before they got a chance to sail, the ships that never sailed, and I might even put in a few about ships that I want to sink, and how they sink.**

**I might take suggestions, so if you have one, write it in the reveiws.**

**I'm going to do this for a bunch of stories, if I know them of course.**

**So first, we have...**

**(Yes this is for you, Annilee)**

**Dermione**

**(Draco+Hermione)**

* * *

**Third Year**

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V**

Potions with Gryffindor. That Potter kid and his two friends would be here. But I could only see one, sitting alone.

It was that mudblood Hermione.

The smartest girl almost anyone knew.

And, I was a bit ashamed to say, the prettiest girl in potions.

I'd had a crush on her since the first year, but I hated the Potter kid's guts, and she was always around him. I wanted to tell her, but not with the stupid Boy Who Lived around.

But today she was alone, just sitting there, her eyes staring intently on the book she had sprawled over her desk.

I told Crabbe and Goyle to stay where they were, then slowly made my way over to her.

What would I say? That I liked her? That I've admired her since my first year at Hogwarts? It all sounded too... Stupid. But I had to tell her somehow.

When I finally made it over to her table, she had her nose in a book. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Um... Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second, then nodded. I bet I was the last person she'd want to be sitting beside, but I was Professor Snape's favorite student, and I'd be able to sit where I wanted anyway, whether she liked it or not.

I slid in to the seat next to her.

She had the prettiest eyes... and her beautiful hair...

"I like your hair." I blurted out. She looked up.

"... Thank you?" She said, looking me in the eyes, as if she would know if I was just leading up to a big insult, like how I'd called her mublood for the past years.

"And... and I don't mean it when I call you mudblood, Hermione." I whispered, so I wouldn't look like some fool in front of all of my classmates in Slytherin. "I just do it to impress the other Slytherins... to look popular... like I don't care for a stupid mudblood... not that you're stupid... but I do care... I really do... I... I... um... I like you Hermione Granger." I finished.

She was staring at me now.

"Draco, I... I think I might like you too." She replied, her voice soft.

My heart did a little leap.

Hermione, the girl I had teased for two years, always loving how smart she was, just said that she liked me. I smiled a little at her blushing face.

"Turn to page 228 in your textbooks, class!" Professor Snape's harsh voice called out, and all chatter that had been present before died. "And read on your own time, Granger. Now where is that Potter kid and his Weasley friend..."

Potter and Weasley burst through the door, just as I sat back down next to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're late, Potter, Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor."


	2. Thaluke

**Hey, it's me, neyney176, and I have another drabble for you!**

**Did ya like the last one? Hope ya did, cuz more are coming! (Hopefully...)**

**As I said, I might take suggestions, if I like them of course. I might not do two for the same character, though, so choose wisely, and if I do the suggestion, I'll say your name in the header!**

**This next one is one of my favorite ships!**

**Enjoy, faithful readers of all ages, shapes, sizes, genders, animals, and other various category that I have yet to figure out!**

* * *

**Thaluke**

**Thalia and Luke**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Luke.

He was different then I remembered. More... what's the word... horrible. Evil. And just a little bit... cuter.

Yet I had liked him for as long as I could remember. As far as I knew, he still liked me back.

I found out he liked me right before I was turned in to a pine tree. Four words were whispered from Luke's mouth, as he looked at my dying form, grabbing little Annabeth's hand, hurrying her up the hill the moment after the words left his lips.

"Thalia, I love you."

Though it was faint, I still caught the words, like a butterfly in a storm, in my dying moments.

Now I was human again. He had tried to poison me, which had broken my heart. Yet as he did it, he whispered, again, softly, so no one who was near would hear, words meant for only the pine tree before him.

"I'm sorry, Thalia. I really am. But... this is to make them suffer. It's their fault you're like this. They _will _pay." He looked away, clenching his fist, while he poisoned me.

I was dying because of him. But I still loved him.

Now here we were. The other Hunters of Artemis were fighting the monsters that surrounded us.

I held my bow firm, the arrow notched and pointed at Luke, who's sword was held in position.

His voice was quiet again, like it had been all those times, so only the person the words were meant for would ever hear the words uttered from his mouth.

"Thalia, I'm doing this for you. For what happened. For everyone who's godly parents have been jerks to them, all the unclaimed. Please, Thalia," He was staring straight at me, with those beautiful eyes of his. Those eyes were adorned with a look of pleading, fear, and confidence all at the same time. "Thalia, join me. Join us. Thalia, you know I love you, please, just... I don't want to loose you, not again. Not when I can save you this time."

"Luke, this is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this."

"It's not wrong, it's justice! Thalia, of all people, I though you'd be the one to understand!"

"Luke... I thought I loved you. Apparently, I loved the other you. The Luke Castellan I knew wouldn't do this."

He looked hurt, like someone had stabbed from the back, and just for a second, I thought I saw him crack a little. Then his eyes, those beautiful eyes I loved so much, turned golden.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, you will either join us or you will die at the hands of the mighty Kronos." Luke's voice was normal. It seemed more evil...

"Luke..." I whispered. This... this _thing_ wasn't Luke. It wasn't, and I knew it. It was something else, someone else, using Luke, the brave boy I used to know, to do his bidding, collecting demigods for his army.

Luke, I mean the thing in Luke's body, attacked, rushing at me, his sword jabbing, and time seemed to freeze.

"Luke." I whispered again, my arrow let loose, flying at the being who was Luke, but not_ really_ Luke, at what seemed to be half a mile an hour.

The person seemed to twitch a little, and the eyes were Luke's again, though struggling to maintain it.

"Thalia, run, please!"

"Luke, why?"

"Because I love you! Now please, _please_, run away, as fast as you can, Thalia!"

I knew as a Hunter of Artemis, I wasn't supposed to get attached to men. But... Luke...

I signaled for the other Hunters to fall back, and then I ran away, as fast as I could.

Just like Luke had told me.

Luke...


End file.
